Suite Episodes, ReMixed and ReDone
by Potestas
Summary: Episodes of the Suite Life! Now better and redone!When two new twin girls come to the Tipton will everything go crazy? Will Mr.Moesby fall down? and Most Importantly...Will Zack pass Algerbra? Not done re doing it so re readers dont expect new chaps yet!
1. Introduction

I do not own these charecters! 

Zack and Cody were sitting in the Tipton Lobby bored to death. They were waiting. What for? Well for the most exiting thing that had

happened to the Tipton in a year. Two new twins were comeing, twin girls. There mom had been killed when they were babies and there dad

had lost his job. Mr. Moseby, the manager, had graciously let them have a suite as long as the girls father, Rick, was a Cheif at the Tipton.

Zack and Cody couldnt wait for new friends!  
-  
authors note: Sorry its short but it will get longer this is just the prep for the episode i write every day so you wont have to wait long! please give my some Ideas!


	2. Two New Twins

The only Characters I own are Shine, Rain, and there dad Rick! I will never own any of the other characters. Duh!  
--------------------------------------------- 

Just when the twins were about to fall asleep a girl walked into the Tipton followed by her twin

sister. they had brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. You could tell their personalities were

different by their clothes. One wore ripped jeans and a T-shirt that said: Dont talk to Idiots-They drag you down to their level.The other

wore a long green skirt and a pink shirt that had a picture of a flower on it. They

were not beautiful, but they had a kind of charm that made them seem like they were. Cody was already

asleep, So Zack went up to them. "Hey!" he wanted to greet them with one of his "remarks" he usually used on girls, but his mother Carrie

had already threatened to take away the t.v. for a week if the two girls felt

harassed during the first week they stayed at the Tipton. "S'up,"

said the one with jeans. She was clearly more like Zack, out-spoken and rebellious.

"I'm Rain," she continued. (yes I meant to spell her name like that.) "This is my sis Shine, who

are you?" "I'm Zack! Thats my brother over there," he said pointing to the sleeping Cody. "You

mean the one thats napping?" she laughed. "Yep, thats the one!" For the first time Shine spoke, "

So wear do you live?" she asked. "On the twenty-third floor." replied Zack. "Oh! so you're the

twins my dad said lived here. The Martins?" "Yep, thats us! Me and Sleepy over there! Hey, do

you wanna watch me wake him up, it's awesome he screams just like a girl!" "O.K.!" the girls

replied together. They went to wake up Cody-

Cliffhanger! Not a very good one though. Please review!


	3. Cody's Wake Up Call

Hope you like it!... 

Zack crept up behind the couch Cody was sleeping on. Rain and Shine watched from behind.

"Coooodyyyy!" yelled Zack in Codys ear. He quickly ducked behind the couch. "Auuugh!" Cody

screamed. At first he thought it was a ghost but then, "Zack!" he yelled looking behind the couch.

Zack smiled. Cody looked up and saw two twin girls laughing at him. "He really does

scream like a girl!" Rain said laughing. "Yeah," said Cody, "its one of my many talents."

"Riiiight." Shine said. "I'm Rain," said Rain (duh!) "and this is my sis..." "Shine." Shine

interrupted, she didn't always like it when Rain took control, she usually got annoyed. " "I'm

Cody." said Cody. "We know!" "Rain and Shine said together. ''Wanna get some candy?" asked

Zack. "Sure." said Rain and Shine. So they all walked to the candy counter. -

Well I hope you review! Bye-bye for now! (My chapters are short because I write ALOT of them, so dont worry about it!)


	4. The Rise And Fall Of Mr Moesby

Well, here is where things changed from last time! For better!...

Shine, Zack, Cody, and Rain walked up to the candy counter. "Hi Maddie!" said Cody. "Hey

guys, who are your friends!" Maddie asked. "I'm Rain Murr. Me and my sister Shine live here

now." "Oh, thats right. everyone's been expecting you!" Just then Arwin walked up to them. "Hey

Zack, Cody...Other people I want you to try my new invention, Remote Control Luggage Carts!

This way the bellhops wont have to carry everything around!" Arwin said excitedly.''Isn't that

kinda the point of having bellhops!" Maddie asked. "Ummm, Just try it!" Arwin said pleadingly.

''No way!" Shine, Cody, and Maddie said. "Losers!" Rain and Zack said together. "We'll do it

Arwin!" Rain said happily. "OK!" said Arwin just get in the cart and I'll press this button." Zack

and Rain got onto the luggage cart. When Arwin pressed the button the cart shot straight towards

Mr. Moesby, knocking him over! Arwin pressed another button and it stopped. Everyone rushed

over to see if everything was all right. "That was awesome!" said Rain. "Lets do it again!" yelled

Zack. Mr. Moesby struggled to his feet. "No!" he said "No more Luggage cart racing in my

lobby! I will only tell you once," he said pointing to Rain. Now he pointed to Zack. Before he

could say anything they had all rushed off.  
-  
Well that chapter is pretty much all new so please review! 


	5. POVs and a Twist

Well I wrote this again, so chances are re-readers that its probably slightly different. Hope you like the Trama (life in the ER) (Sorry I say

that whenever I say trama.)...

Rains POV

When Shine and I got to school the first thing we did was look for the Martins. They were the only ones we new, so we really didn't have

much of a choice. We didn't find them so we decided to sit down on a bench in the corner of the school yard and, well, think.

"Cool Kids" POV

"I heard two new twins were coming here." said Josh, Drews (the leader of the derks) right hand guy. "No way!" said Drew, "Two more

clones! Great, soon this place will be crawling with clones! We've got to do something." 'I know!" said an unknown member of the group,

"Lets go over there, before they make any friends and show them how this place is run!" "Great Idea!' said Drew. And they did.

Shines POV

Lets get something strait. Rain is NOT the kinda girl you wanna mess with. At our old school her rep was the "tough girl" not because she

got into fist fights, and not because she was mean. But because she was clever and fast. She also wasn't afraid to hurt anyones inside as

long as they hurt her first. But today when those jerks came over to us she couldn't handle it. I could tell that for the first time in her life she

was speechless, maybe it was the pressure from all the changes lately.

I dont know. But It surprised me, and scared me.

Zacks POV

Once we got to school my first instinct was to find Max and Tapeworm. Then I remembered Rain and Shine but couldn't find them. I

figured they weren't here yet. So me and Cody and Max and Tapeworm were talking when I looked over my shoulder and saw Rain and

Shine being totally dissed by the "cool crew." I had to do something, I couldn't let Rain get embarrassed like that. So I did, but I did NOT

want to. I just knew I was gonna get punched!

Codys POV

I always new Zack liked Rain. It was so obvious! Whenever we talked about them he forgot Shine, plus I'm his brother. I can tell. But even

so I was surprised when he went over and risked his social life for good just to help her.

Zacks POV

I went up to the "cool" kids and started telling them off. I expected one of them to hit me but to everyone's surprise they were to shocked.

Plus Max, Cody, Tapeworm, Shine, and Rain were behind me. They actually backed off. "You OK?" I asked Rain "Totally," she said like

nothing happened. "Hey Zack?'' she asked me. I turned around...

-  
Cliffhanger! yeah!


	6. I hope theres pizza for lunch!

Well, this is really weird chapter so dont hate me!...

Rains POV

From that point on, my first day of school. March 11th 2006 I was known as Zacks Girlfriend.

Not the title I wanted. But at that moment I was more worried about what I did. What would he

say? What would I say? What would Shine say? I couldn't believe that I kissed Zack Martin.

Shines POV

Dang. That was what I thought when I saw it. That and "I hope theres pizza for lunch today!"

Codys POV

Opps. That was bad. On the one hand Zack did like Rain. But on the other hand every time

something like this happens he disses the person and walks away. he didn't like to be

embarrassed. I knew Rain was about to get hurt.

Zacks POV

OK. So I didn't really like to be embarrassed. My mind was racing and going over all the

possibilities. I hated this, and at the same time I loved it. I finally figured out what to say but I

was scared to. Finally I sucked up the courage. "So...guess your my girlfriend."

-  
I hope you liked that. My other one was better but I forgot it. Later! 


End file.
